A Moment Revised Version
by sweetcatastr0phe
Summary: One night while journeying to Mordor, Frodo reflects upon the other members of the now broken Fellowship. Reviews appreciated.


A Moment  
  
The stars above him were dim, the smell of the Dead Marshes clearly endeavoring to suffocate him. He rolled over, feeling the weight of the Ring around his neck.  
  
Nearby, Sam sat, eyes wide and alert, flicking between the hunched shape of Smeagol and the dark, forboding landscape.  
  
'Dear Sam,' thought Frodo. 'Where would I be without you? I've been so cruel to you so many times on this journey and yet you've stayed loyal and true. I believe YOU'RE the true hero of this tale, Samwise Gamgee!'  
  
Sighing, Frodo closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Gandalf!" he screamed, watching in horrified fascination as the wizard stood tall against the Balrog. Fear gripped him, pulling him closer and closer to to a complete, hysterical frenzy.  
  
Then, with a crash like thunder, the bridge beneath the Balrog's feet collapsed and the tension inside Frodo relaxed as Gandalf turned away.  
  
Then he was falling, then he was gone and all they could see were his fingertips, white with exertion. They heard his voice ("Fly, you fools!") and then the fingers disappeared.  
  
"No!" The anguished scream ripped from Frodo's throat as he tried to go back, but Boromir caught him and held him.  
  
Gandalf couldn't be gone. Gandalf had always been around, had always been there when Frodo had nowhere else to turn. The wizard just couldn't be gone.  
  
***  
  
"I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out."  
  
Galadriel, the Lady of Light, leaned forward and pressed her cool lips to his forehead.  
  
He remembered what she had said the night before, that even the smallest person could change the course of the future. He drew strength from that as he turned away from her, even though he knew that he would probably never see her again.  
  
He sighed, thinking of her beauty and her deep wisdom. He had never met anyone as intelligent as she was, nor anyone so beautiful. For the rest of his life there would be a small, almost imperceptible ache to see her again.  
  
***  
  
"Quick, Frodo, hide here!"  
  
The tree's rough bark was digging into his back and terror was clawing at him and for a moment, he was about to go; and then he shook his head. He had a task to complete.  
  
He sunk deeply into melancholy thought that was suddenly broken by Merry and Pippin's shouts of, "Hey, over here!" Shocked, he couldn't move. Then he forced himself to, unwilling to let his friends' sacrifices be for nothing.  
  
He crashed through the trees and underbrush as fast as his hobbit legs could carry him, tears blurring his eyes at the thought of two of his closes friends surrendering their lives for him. 'They're so brave,' he thought as he slid down a hill. 'So brave.'  
  
***  
  
"You will take the Ring to Sauron!"  
  
He could hear Boromir's muffled voice but as the winds of the other realm blew, he could barely make out his words.  
  
"To Sauron, indeed!" he muttered, shaking his head at the sheer idiocy of that statement and then mourning for the change that had overcome Boromir. He took a moment to say goodbye to the friend that he had known before turning and finding himself face-to-face with The Eye.  
  
***  
  
"I would have gone with you to the end. To the very fires of Mordor."  
  
Frodo nodded. "I know."  
  
Aragorn was probably one of the bravest of all of them. He had stood to fight so many times, risking his life to save the others. Frodo admired him greatly for that and knew that he would forever owe the Ranger his life for all the times he had saved it and all the times that he had been a well of wisdom and support.  
  
***  
  
"I'm going to Mordor alone!"  
  
"Of course you are!" He heard a splash. "And I'm coming with you!"  
  
"Sam, go back! You can't swim!"  
  
He watched in horror as the body of his dearest friend sank beneath the frigid water. His mind went numb as he reached for the paddle and began paddling like crazy. He wasn't going to late him die, there was no way. His mind seized up in panic as he plunged his hand into the icy water and for a split second he thought that he was already dead and then he felt the tight grip around his wrist. He pulled Sam out of the water, dripping and sputtering and stared at him. They had all been willing to sacrifice themselves for him. How he did love them all, but especially the one that was right in front of him now.  
  
***  
  
"You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."  
  
Frodo swallowed and gently fingered the shimmering mithril. He liked Gimli, even though he could be caustic and pessimistic. He was a strong fighter and he HAD volunteered to come along on this expedition. Whether that was just to spite Legolas or because he had a strong desire to come, Frodo would probably never know.  
  
***  
  
"And you have my bow!"  
  
"And MY axe."  
  
Frodo couldn't help but grin at the expression on the young Prince's face as the dwarf Gimli came to stand by his side. He could tell that he was going to like this elf. He had the aura of one who is well-informed and did not think too highly of himself.  
  
***  
  
Frodo woke slowly, long before dawn. So much had happened since that long ago departure from the Shire. Those things had changed him. He was no longer the same hobbit and he knew he never would be. You could not see the horrors of the world and remain unchanged.  
  
Frodo gently stroked the ring and then forced himself to sit up. Each member of the Fellowship had had their moments, their little quirks and moments of greatness. Sometimes that was the most wonderful memory.  
  
A moment.  
  
END 


End file.
